emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05000
}} is the 5,002nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 30 May, 2008. Written by PETER KERRY Directed by HENRY FOSTER Plot At Wishing Well Cottage, Belle tells Zak she might do some painting today, but Zak is distracted. Lisa announces she is off, and tells Belle to behave for Sam. Intuitive, Belle asks Zak if he is all right. Absent-mindedly, he assures her that he is. At Home Farm, Jimmy arrives late to Matthew's meeting with the solicitor, explaining that he overslept. Bitterly Matthew replies it is fine, as family breakfasts are hardly a joy these days. After a stony silence, he advises they get on. The solicitor hands him a statement based on what Matthew thinks the company is worth. Flicking through it, Jimmy darkly notes that he decided not to be generous. Matthew reminds him that buying him out does not make him any richer, quietly adding he could always stay. Jimmy declines, so Matthew reckons they have a deal. In the factory, Eric and Lisa are bickering over folding tablecloths when David enters, offering his help planning the wedding. Reckoning that the Pub of the Year competition is more of a priority for Val at the moment, Eric insists it is fine but David persists, and Lisa, picking up on what David's driving at, subtly suggests that there may be something David could do on the day. Laughing Eric assures her that if anything comes up he will let them know. As he walks away, Lisa recounts to David that his father was never good at taking hints. At Wishing Well, Belle notes that Zak is quiet and miles away. She asks again what is up. Zak is dismissive, claiming he is thinking about grown up stuff. He announces he is off for a walk, and Belle asks to go with him, if he fancies company. Delighted, Zak takes her along. At Holdgate Farm, Jimmy arrives, ignoring Lexi's pleas to stay out, and declares he wants to talk to Carl about something. Carl is unhappy with this, reminding him he could always phone or make an appointment. Donald reckons that he could spare his brother a few moments, and tactfully offers to give Lexi a hand making coffee, leaving the two brothers alone. Jimmy reveals his proposal: a new business between him and Carl with no Matthew pulling strings and undermining them. He declares it a fresh start for both of them. Animated, he asks what Carl thinks. Carl is incredulous, and asks if he is serious. Jimmy is deflated. In the Woolpack, Eric collars Marlon and enquires the numbers for the pub of the year competition. Marlon is suspicious, which he explains comes from years of knowing him. Eric claims he just wanted to make sure it was well attended for Val's sake. Cautious, Marlon admits they have not sold many tickets, and was hoping for a surge of punters on the day. Unconvinced by this lack of business acumen, Eric asks what if there isn't one. Increasingly dubious, Marlon notes that his concern for their success does them credit. Eric insists he better take over the planning and see what he can drum up. Marlon is left deeply suspicious. At the bar, Paul dreads Sharon being invited to the wedding, but Diane thinks that Val might want her to be there, reminding him that the real bust up was between him and Sharon. Paul does not get Diane's point, so she explains that weddings are about families who hate each other toasting to couples who will soon get divorced, and it's just the way it's done. Edna reckons that is a deeply cynical view, but Lily supports it, claiming she cannot remember a wedding she has attended where at least two guests weren't speaking. Bristled, Diane tells them it is a private conversation. Diane states that Sharon will get the hump if they don't invite her, and that will make things worse. Therefore, she surmises that she probably won't accept the invitation, but it will aid in mending the broken bridge. Reluctant, Paul knows she is right. At Home Farm, Matthew is struggling without Jimmy, and hangs up on an impatient customer. At Holdgate, Carl is jeering at Jimmy for scuppering his launch and expecting him to come crawling back. Tiring, Jimmy tells him earnestly that it was Matthew who scuppered his launch, but Carl derisively reminds him that he must have had help. At this point Lexi enters with coffee, and Jimmy urges Carl to guess who else it might be, registering his surprise that it's taking him this long. Carl looks pained as the penny drops. Outside Holdgate, Carl angrily grills Lexi on why she would betray someone she supposedly cares about. Caught, Lexi admits Matthew was blackmailing her. Jimmy advises Carl to calm down but he does not listen, and Donald demands to know what's going on. Carl reveals the truth, and asks Lexi what Matthew had on her. Ashamed, she does not want to tell him what she did at the club, but Matthew threatened to tell Scarlett. Fuming, Carl says he could not care left, and does not believe a word she says. Miserable, she insists she tried to warn him, and Carl laughs. He leaves her fate with Donald, and announces he is off to see Matthew. Sensing trouble, Jimmy chases after him, and Lexi looks on downcast. A seething Donald commands her to clear her desk. On the way to Home Farm, Jimmy appeals to Carl to calm down and give himself a few minutes. Hotly, Carl reminds him that Matthew blackmailed his girlfriend and tried to dump all over his business. In the Woolpack, Eric is trying to sell pub of the year tickets to Edna and Lily, and persuades them that it would be wonderful if their local won. Edna dourly notes that the prices would bump right up. Chuckling, Eric asks where her community spirit is, but Lily assures him that she is not one to miss a knees up, and she shall bring Edna with her. Objectionable, Edna reminds her sister that she is still there. Paul interrupts and asks for a word with Eric. He hands him a list of tasks for his best man, but Eric reckons he should not bother with one. Sinisterly, Paul assures him that he will. Flippantly, Eric explains that it is not him who will have to ask someone. Paul tells him to simply ask a friend, which gives way to an awkward silence as Eric hasn't got any. Accommodating, Paul advises he ask someone he know in passing, adding that there is too much to do without a best man. Clocking Val, Eric dismissively agrees to think about it and glides away. Lily and Edna inform her that her future husband has been twisting their arm to attend the competition, and reckon it's nice that he's so supportive. Mildly surprised, Val agrees. Eric hands Diane some money, and announces he has got another two supporting the local pub. Touched, Val claimed she had no idea how much he was doing for her. Diane quietly notes to Paul that she has no idea how much she is doing for him. At King and Sons, Carl and Jimmy enter Matthew's office for a confrontation. Carl briskly wonders if he can guess why he is here. With faux-innocence, Matthew responds he couldn't possibly. Jimmy tiredly admits he told him about Lexi. Incredulous, Carl registers his disbelief that Matthew resorted to blackmail on top of everything else he has done, and reminds him that he is his brother. Sardonically, Matthew quips that he has really been behaving like it lately. Carl questions if he has too, and asks what his problem is. Jokingly, Matthew laughs that he is not the one who falls for any slapper who bats her eyelids, and he was simply taking advantage of the situation. Carl wonders if Matthew plans to keep on punishing him forever, and Matthew darkly recollects that he betrayed them. Defending himself, Carl explains that he just changed jobs, and cannot understand Matthew's problem, his obsession with control, and asks if he plans to copy their dad. Squaring off against him, Matthew acerbically asks if Carl plans to throw him out of a window too. Before the situation escalates, Jimmy stands between them and urges them to stop. By the river, Belle wonders why Zak is digging up worms, and Zak claims he is keeping an eye on the fish. Sussing, Belle know something is up, claiming this is not game keeping but finding something to do. She wonders if Zak has been sacked, and Zak admits that he and Matthew had a bit of a row. Belle hugs him. Outside Home Farm, Matthew chases after Carl and demands to know what happens now. Carl tells him that there will be no comeback, as he is sick of it all. He congratulates his brother on winning, and urges him to accept that he is not part of his operation anymore. Matthew asks him if he really means to stick with De Souza, and Carl is afraid so. Leaving Matthew speechless, he asks him if he means to accept that or carry on like they always have. By the river, Zak explains to Belle that he walked out on principle, and Belle is dismissive, reminding him that Lisa will go spare. Zak is hoping that she will keep that secret, and is thinking of solutions. Insightful, Belle reckons he has no idea. Defensive, Zak admits that he hasn’t right now. Belle reminds him that the longer he keeps things from Lisa, the madder she gets. Beaten, Zak tells Belle he wishes sometimes that she was not so wise for her years. Smug, Belle simply states she cannot help it, and Chas always tells her great things are expected from her, and that is why her education is so important. Guilty, Zak sinks his head into his hands. In the back of the Woolpack, Paul tells Diane with surprise that he and Sharon just had a civilised conversation. Diane quips that it might have been a wrong number. Paul says it was definitely her, but polite, and he found it unnerving. Diane asks if she is coming, and Paul thinks that she genuinely seems to want to, which Diane answers is not the same things. Shrugging, Paul reckons it is the best they can get out of her, as she claims to have a lot on. Happy, Diane says it is a start. Paul is apprehensive. Val gives Eric a drink on the house, and claims she knows that he has been drumming up custom for her, and appreciates his effort. Smug, Eric proudly states that you have to do the best you can for the ones you love. Agreeing, Val kisses him, and assures him that if this is what being Mrs Pollard will be like, she is up for it all the way. Eric's guilty smile betrays a hint of self-satisfaction. At Wishing Well, Zak comes up and tells Lisa Belle is feeding Hamish, as he has something important to tell her. Reticent, he admits to jacking his job in at Home Farm. Disbelieving, Lisa asks when. Zak tells her it was yesterday, and she explodes at him, and demands he gets his job back right now. Flatly Zak refuses as his principles are at stake, but Lisa is in no mood to care about principles, as it is no case of make do and mend. Irate, she tells him that they have chosen a path for Belle which means finding money they haven't got from time to time, and him walking out of his job will not help matters. Zak is troubled, as he knows she is right. At the factory, David drops in on Eric and asks if he wanted a drink. Eric declines as he is too busy, but asks him if he would like to be his best man. Surprised, David hugs him and say he would be honoured, and is proud to be his choice. Eric replies it was hardly a choice, as it was either him or Paul, as they are the only ones who know about the wedding. He hands David a list of things to do for the wedding. David is slightly deflated. At Wishing Well, Zak insists to Lisa that it is not just about his pride, but Lisa is adamant that it is. He tells her he cannot stand being ordered to anyone, especially the likes of Matthew King. Deliberately patronising, Lisa informs him that it is the likes of Matthew King who have the money to pay likes of them. As Belle walks in, Zak tries to get Lisa to accept that he gave it a fair go, and needs to be his own man. Angry, Lisa supposes that she has to go and work at Pollard's whilst he sits with his feet up. Shrugging, Belle does not know why they are making such a big fuss. Surprised Lisa asks if she knew about this, and Belle replies Zak told her this morning, and she advised him to tell her. Quickly defending himself, Zak tells Lisa that he was going to tell her anyway. Belle reminds them that there is no immediate panic as the school fees have been paid, but Lisa replies that they still have to eat, but stops herself when she sees Zak's guilty expression. She sends Belle out to feed Hamish, and before Zak can defend himself, she throws pans at Zak. He narrowly dodges them. In the Woolpack, Donald cannot believe the truce between the Kings. Matthew bitterly adds for as long as it lasts, and Carl replies that if it doesn't, it won't be down to him. Matthew is not convinced, but Jimmy gives him a warning look, and Matthew reluctantly promises that it won't be down to him either. Appeased, Jimmy offers to get the next round in but Donald insists it is his shout. Cal gets up to give him a hand. After an awkward silence, Matthew grumbles that if Carl and he can bury the hatchet, Jimmy could at least think about staying. Sarcastically, Jimmy tells him that request was so nicely asked it made him feel warm all over. Joking, Matthew tells him it's not a marriage proposal, but Jimmy still wants to go. Slightly desperate, Matthew asks him what he wants, and offers to give him more autonomy in the business. Jimmy says he will think about it. Matthew is taken aback by his brother's display of resilience. At the bar, Donald asks Carl if he trusts Matthew, and Carl replies he does for now. Satisfied, Donald adds that he has fired Lexi. Carl is unreadable. Val tells Marlon and Paul that next week is going to be a huge week. She dances off with the money. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak warily reasons that if they cannot afford school fess, they cannot afford new pots and pans so Lisa better not throw them at him. Despairing Lisa claims it's because he cannot do a simple task without wrecking a grand's worth of equipment. Tearfully, she is upset that he lied to her, and he apologises. She reckons that that will not bring them the money they need. Zak is apologetic, but is adamant that he will not be ordered around by Matthew King. Almost hysterical, Lisa demands he tell his daughter how sorry he is. In turmoil, Zak is unsure what to do next. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes